russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDZMZ 90's Music Song Playlist (1990-1999)
Here are the Complete Music Playlists Tracks from the 90's which is heard everyday on 89 DMZ, most of the music/track is also heard on Friday Madness every Friday on Magic 89.9. List of 90's music songs: *''After 12, Before 6'' - Sam Salter *''There You Are'' - Sam Salter *''Ain't No Sunshine'' - Dougie Dee *''Do Ya Wanna Ride?'' - Dougie Dee *''Someone To Love'' - Roger McGuinn *''King Of The Hill'' - Roger McGuinn *''Pretty Deep'' - Tanya Donelly *''The Bright Light'' - Tanya Donelly *''I'll Be There'' - Penny Ford *''Daydreaming'' - Penny Ford *''So Good'' - Ericka Yancey *''Wait A While'' - Ericka Yancey *''You Ain't Thinking (About Me)'' - Sonia Dada *''I Want To Take You Higher'' - Sonia Dada *''Planes & Satellites'' - Sonia Dada *''Zachary'' - Sonia Dada *''The Whispering Wind'' - Mandy Barnett *''A Simple I Love You'' - Mandy Barnett *''Maybe'' - Mandy Barnett *''You R Loved'' - Victoria Williams *''Crazy Mary'' - Victoria Williams *''I Wanna Be Your Lady'' - Hinda Hicks *''I Don't Love You (But I Like You)'' - Annette Taylor *''Harlem Blues'' - Cynda Williams *''If U Keep It Up'' - Liz Torres *''Love Hurts'' - Juanita Dailey *''Home'' - Tina Hicks *''Gladly'' - Sy Smith *''So Sweet'' - Brooke Russel *''Through His Eyes'' - Marilyn Martin *''If You Were Mine'' - Tami Hert *''I Never Even Told You'' - Tia Carrere *''Promise Me Your Heart'' - Joei Mae *''That Look In Your Eye'' - Ali Campbell *''Polka Dots'' - Kami Lyle *''Our Town'' - Iris Dement *''Hello World'' - Belle Perez *''Empty Beach'' - Tricia Leigh Fisher *''Stuff That Matters'' - Tara Lyn Hart *''Why You Want'' - Denice Williams *''Stones in The Road'' - Joan Baez *''Just A Dream'' - Donna DeLory *''See The Day'' - Ann Consuelo *''Silly Games'' - Janet Kay *''Rushing'' - Loni Clark *''Ching Ching'' - Liz Lucci *''Reste Sur Moi'' - Patricia Kaas *''Wild Love'' - Joy Lynn White *''Get Away'' - Dee Dee Wilde *''Walk On By'' - Mercedes Hall *''Come A Long Way'' - Michelle Shocked *''Down With This'' - Charisse Arrington *''(Take A Little) Piece Of My Heart'' - Erma Franklin *''As Long as I (Can Be with You)'' - Patti Scialfa *''Why You Wanna Play Me Out?'' - Trisha Covington *''Slow Down'' - Trisha Covington *''That Was Then This Is Now'' - Vanessa Rubin *''Winnin' Ova You'' - Margi Coleman *''Adam's Rib'' - Melanie Doane *''Bring It On'' - N'dea Davenport *''One Step Back'' - Jamie Warren *''People You Know'' - Robynn Ragland *''How Do You Stop'' - Joni Mitchell *''The Crazy Cries Of Love'' - Joni Mitchell *''Everyday Thang'' - Melanie Williams *''World in Union'' - Kiri Te Kanawa *''Luv Me Down Slowly'' - Nita Whitaker *''Been Thinking About You'' - Martine Girault *''The Beat Goes On'' - Patricia Barber *''So Sweet'' - Brooke Russell *''I'd Be Lying'' - Mary Karlzen *''Fill Me Up'' - Linda Perry *''Falling'' - Julee Cruise *''Bless His Heart'' - Kimber Clayton *''I Know That Car'' - Kimber Clayton *''Little By Little'' - Karla Taylor *''It's Alright'' - Kaycee Grogan *''Eyes Of Love'' - Judy Fields *''Bad Loser'' - Joy Lynn White *''Absolute'' - Claudia Brücken *''I Don't Know'' - Diane Youdale *''Cool Me Down'' - Kieran Kane *''I'm Here To Love You'' - Kieran Kane *''Get Into It'' - Tony Scott *''64'' - L.A. Nash *''Reason For Living'' - Jae Cie *''You Do Me'' - Ryuichi Sakamoto *''Heartbeat'' - Ryuichi Sakamoto *''Time Flies'' - Duke Daniels *''Rockin' Ramona'' - Mike Dekle *''Let's Start Livin'' - Gil Grand *''I Waited'' - Chris Cummings *''The Crossing'' - Jeff Linsky *''The Lord May Take Me'' - Pat Shea *''Simply Said'' - Kenny Garrett *''Green Eyes'' - Marcos Ariel *''Love Song'' - Ronan Hardiman *''Valentine'' - Nils Lofgren *''Bandalero'' - Neal Schon *''Us'' - Michael Been *''For Real'' - Eric Essix *''It's You'' - Harvey Mason *''Believe in Me'' - Duff McKagan *''Night People'' - Mike Sims *''B.B.'s Blues'' - Branford Marsalis *''Fallin' In Love'' - David Hasselhoff *''Something Almost Sacred'' - Dillon O'Brian *''Easy As One, Two, Three'' - John Buzow *''Half A Million Tears'' - Terry Radigan *''I've Got Your Number'' - Shane Sutton *''So Much In Love'' - Lee Oskar *''Love Or Something'' - Bob Geldof *''Don Henley Must Die'' - Mojo Nixon *''My Brother And Me'' - Dave McMurray *''Hal A Million Teardrops'' - Teddy Radigan *''The Beginning Of The End Of The Line'' - Libbey Hurley *''Looking For A Thing Called Love'' - Dennis Robbins *''Mind Blowing (Phat)'' - David Josias *''Groove Station'' - Bob Sabellico *''Nessun Dorma'' - Luciano Pavarotti *''Pink Champagne'' - Shakin' Stevens *''Top Of The World'' - Kenya Gruv *''Oh King Richard'' - Kyle Petty *''Placid Hall'' - Ricky Peterson *''Urban Turban'' - Victor Wooten *''The Survivor'' - Alphonse Mouzon *''Frame By Frame'' - Bernard Oattes *''Rules Of My Heart'' - Bernard Oattes *''Throw Your Fears To The Wind'' - Bernard Oattes *''Ain't No Woman (Like The One I've Got)'' - Louie Cordero *''Whenever I Call You Friend'' - Michael Johnson *''Love Is Always Seventeen'' - David Gates *''It Ain't Easy Being Me'' - Chris Knight *''Do You Have Any Sugar?'' - Stanley Turrentine *''All Just To Get To You'' - Joe Ely *''Black Money'' - Vinnie James *''The Next Step'' - Jim Collins *''Save It For Later'' - Kris McKay *''Boom-Bapa-Boom'' - Jimmie Vaughan *''Through The Years'' - Gary Glitter *''Ain't No Stoppin' Us Now'' - Mike Davis *''When I Think About You'' - JD Myers *''A Wing And A Prayer'' - Marc Beeson *''If Not For You'' - Felix Cavaliere *''West End'' - Steve Oliver *''Rise'' - Leo Gandelman *''The Moon'' - Eric Roberson *''Turn The Volume Up'' - Robin Trower *''If I Hadn't Got You'' - Chris Braide *''Rubbin' Me The Right Way'' - Tim Karr *''Ain't Afraid Of Midnight'' - John Campbell *''A Southern Girl On A Summer Night'' - B.J.Thomas *''Get Sweet Love'' - Jay Mondi & The Livin' Bass *''Everything She Needs'' - Tim Briggs *''Down In The Valley'' - Erin O'Hara *''ER Theme'' - James Newton Howard *''Love Is In The Air'' - John Paul Young *''Butt Scootin' Doggie'' - Barry Martin *''When Susannah Cries'' - Espen Lind *''Bass In The Box'' - Kenny B Devine *''Step Off'' - Junior Giscombe *''Scratch'' - Ryan Downe *''I Tried'' - 4Kast *''Dream Girl'' - MCSC *''Talk The Talk'' - Kombo *''Say It Once'' - Ultra *''Dream Gill'' - MCSC *''Don't Play Me Raw'' - Ecstasy *''Heaven (I Want You)'' - Camouflage *''They're Tryin' To Take Your Job'' - Dimples *''Who's Got Your Love'' - Nyasia *''She's An Angel'' - Love/Hate *''Decision'' - Kock-D-Zel *''Let Me Go'' - T42 *''See-Saw'' - Atoozi *''Matter Of Time'' - Ooscha *''Hearts On Fire'' - Noel *''Early To Bed'' - Morphine *''Honey White'' - Morphine *''A Little Love'' - Aurra *''Cheers 2 U'' - Playa *''I'm Your Man'' - Delevantes *''Pocketful Of Diamonds'' - Delevantes *''Long Time Gone'' - Galliano *''Cool Summer Night'' - Kashan *''Love Is A Good Thang'' - Kashan *''My Love Is for Real'' - Strike *''As I Watch U Dance'' - Tia *''Tarzan & Jane'' - Toy-Box *''Peace'' - War *''Crazy'' - Boys *''Money'' - Lakeside *''Heaven'' - Chimes *''1-2-3'' - Chimes *''Górecki'' - Lamb *''Mr. Pink'' - Satchel *''Body Lika M.F.'' - DBG'z *''Bang Bang Boogie'' - DBG'z *''Funny Bunny Boy'' - Evelyn *''Sunshine After the Rain'' - Berri *''Twangling (Three Fingers In A Box)'' - Mike *''What Do You Want From Me?'' - Monaco *''When You Love Someone'' - Daphne *''You Should Be...'' - Blockster *''The Ultimate'' - Antic *''Dayz Like That'' - Fierce *''Say It Again'' - Precious *''No Way No Way'' - Vanilla *''Shining Star'' - Jazzhole *''I'm A Winner'' - Lexi *''Girl In My Eyes'' - Giovanni *''Girl I Want You Back'' - Forte *''Little Drummer Boy'' - Kitaro *''Seventeen'' - Tre-O' *''Rocket Ride'' - Dwellers *''Drink On Me'' - Teule *''Heart & Soul'' - Projection *''For The Love Of You'' - ADT *''Let It Out'' - Skoota *''First Kiss'' - Lovatux *''Freak It'' - Lathun *''Fire'' - Front *''Dream'' - Ask *''Nocturne'' - T99 *''Insect'' - Boxcar *''Suntan'' - Stan *''It Ain't Over'' - ATC *''For From Yours'' - O.C. *''My Ol' Lad'' - Blu *''Just Another Case'' - CRU *''Get Ta Know Ya Betta'' - M+M *''Let The Dogs Loose'' - Threat *''Brightest Star'' - Drizabone *''Very Best Years'' - Grays *''Blood Music EP'' - Earthling *''Coast To Coast'' - D'Meka *''Love Desire'' - Sandee *''Rapture'' - X-Statik *''1,2.3'' - Amyth *''She'' - Vegas *''Bootlegga'' - Hoodratz *''Black Wheel'' - Overmars *''Omega Son'' - Soulmotor *''Beautiful'' - Joydrop *''Polarized'' - Ernies *''Over You'' - Justin *''Blurred'' - Pianoma *''Stereo'' - Watchmen *''Freedom'' - Shiva *''Jerk Out'' - Time *''Spin'' - Water *''69'' - Father *''Anything 4 U'' - AVB *''Suds & Soda'' - Deus *''My Desire'' - Amira *''Mr. Right'' - Redd *''Destination'' - Triangle *''A Mover La Colita'' - Chazz *''Now's The B Turn'' - LaQuan *''West Coast Boogie'' - Stello *''Let's Stay Together'' - Sergio *''Let's All Go Together'' - Marion *''Smiling Faces Sometimes'' - G.A.T. *''Can't Give Up On Love'' - Halona *''DJs Take Control'' - SL2 *''In The Rain'' - Nerissa *''Bamboogie'' - Bamboo *''Have Fun, Go Mad'' - Blair *''Inner City Blues'' - Gary *''Two Minute Brother'' - BWP *''Yaaah/Techno Trance'' - D-Shake *''Wrong Place Wrong Time'' - Wendell *''Who Can Make Me Feel Good?'' - Bassheads *''Did You Mean What You Said?'' - Savory *''You Know Who You Are'' - Survivor *''6 A.M. (We Be Rollin')'' - Nadanuf *''Where The Water's Deep'' - Bonepony *''Dur Dur D'etre BeBe! (It's Tough To Be A Baby)'' - Jordy *''It's On You (Scan Me)'' - Eurogroove *''Something Good'' - UGK'z *''Safe / Booyaka Booyaka'' - Safe *''Some Kind Of Heaven'' - BBG *''Bad As They Seem'' - Hayden *''Chain Of Fools'' - Risse *''The Big Burn'' - Bogmen *''Say What'' - Dymon *''East Side Rendezvous'' - Frost *''Big Basin Highway'' - Highway *''Just A Little Bit'' - Dejah *''Inside Your Dreams'' - U96 *''Like A Hurricane'' - Marie *''Tumblin' Down'' - Hermann *''Super Sex'' - Morphine *''La Serenissima'' - DNA *''Ridin' Low'' - L.A.D. *''Hideaway'' - De'Lacy *''Follow Me'' - Aly-Us *''Wake Me'' - Rusty *''Callin'' - Amari *''Closer'' - Liquid *''Everyday'' - MO3 *''F-Sharp'' - Nudeswirl *''Atlantic City'' - Band *''One Way Ticket'' - Vents *''Falling Down'' - Beggars *''(Mucho Mambo) Sway'' - Shaft *''Let's Do It Again'' - Tami *''Ova Confident'' - Nine *''What A Bore'' - Muzzle *''Tunnel Song'' - Pulsars *''I Wanna Go'' - Slider *''It's Not My Fault'' - Blink *''When She Was Happy'' - Pluto *''I Show You Secrets'' - Pharao *''The Other Fool'' - Motorpsycho *''Drinking Again'' - Neverland *''DJ Girl'' - Katalina *''Wake Up'' - Killarmy *''Wake Me'' - Rust *''Animal'' - Prick *''Diamond'' - Hoarse *''Debonaire'' - Dope *''Genuine'' - Cork *''Give'' - Cold *''Down'' - Moke *''War'' - Rugburns *''N-R-G'' - Adamski *''Pure'' - GTO *''So Hard'' - L.U.P.O. *''To Be House'' - S.S.R. *''Where Will You Go'' - B.B.O.T.I. *''West By Southwest'' - A-One *''Part'' - Dis-N-Dat *''Whoot, Here It Is (The Answer)'' - Dis-N-Dat *''Stop, Look & Listen'' - U-Mynd *''Prove My Love'' - U-Mynd *''Love Makes The World Go Around'' - Don-E *''Oh My Gosh'' - Don-E *''Because We Want To'' - Billie *''Girlfriend'' - Billie *''Viva La Radio'' - Lolly *''Mickey'' - Lolly *''Witch Doctor'' - Cartoons *''Doodah'' - Cartoons *''Vogue'' - MDFMK *''Light'' - MDFMK *''Split'' - MDFMK *''Carryin' On'' - Canyon *''Dam These Tear'' - Canyon *''Better Days'' - Gun *''Steal Your Fire'' - Gun *''Don't Say It's Over'' - Gun *''So High'' - 7669 *''Joy'' - 7669 *''Definite Door'' - Posies *''Dream All Day'' - Posies *''Going, Going, Gone'' - Posies *''Please Return It'' - Posies *''Where I'm From'' - Passion *''Only Want To Be With You'' - Benet *''Rainy Days And Mondays'' - Benet *''I Wanna Get Next To You'' - Christion *''Bring Back Your Love'' - Christion *''Full Of Smoke'' - Christion *''Sucker Punch'' - Wildhearts *''TV Tan'' - Wildhearts *''Outta My Life'' - Paris *''Guerrilla Funk'' - Paris *''Shhhh'' - Guesss *''Shu-B'' - Guesss *''It's You That I Need'' - Guesss *''Tell Me Where it Hurt'' - Guesss *''Chocolate Bar'' - Pure *''Blast'' - Pure *''Forever Young'' - Tyketto *''Seasons'' - Tyketto *''No Regret'' - Vibrolush *''Bridge Over Me'' - Vibrolush *''Freed from Desire'' - Gala *''Let A Boy Cry'' - Gala *''Wide Open Space'' - Mansun *''Legacy'' - Mansun *''My Girl'' - Kool Skool *''You Can't Buy My Love'' - Kool Skool *''She's Mine'' - Basic Black *''Nothing But A Party'' - Basic Black *''The Girl That I Hate'' - Poison Clan *''Don't Sleep On A Hizzo'' - Poison Clan *''Dance All Night'' - Poison Clan *''Check Out The Avenue'' - Poison Clan *''Tonite'' - A Few Good Men *''A Lil' Somethin'' - A Few Good Men *''Can You Feel Me'' - Dru Down *''Mack of the Year'' - Dru Down *''Let's Get It On'' - By All Means *''Do You Remember'' - By All Means *''Take Control'' - Lords Of Acid *''Rough Sex'' - Lords Of Acid *''The Blues'' - Lords Of Acid *''Crosstalk'' - Elektric Music *''Lifestyle'' - Elektric Music *''Jubilation'' - Anything Box *''Living In Oblivion'' - Anything Box *''Where Is Love And Happiness?'' - Anything Box *''Losin' It'' - Black 47 *''Funky Céilí'' - Black 47 *''What's Your Name'' - Dr. Rain *''She's Movin' In'' - Bama Band *''Take It Easy'' - Mad Lion *''Khadijah'' - Dirt Nation *''Do What U Want'' - Blak Panta *''Cafe Con Leche'' - El Presidente *''Turnin Me On'' - Koncrete Level *''Summer Soulstice'' - Exodus Quartet *''Take A Free Fall'' - Dance 2 Trance *''Sing A Simple Song'' - Idenity Crisis *''Stay In The Life'' - Underground Repairs *''If It Don't Make Dollars'' - Skull Duggery *''Saturday Nite Fever'' - Lordz Of Brooklyn *''Keep It On The Real'' - 3x Crazy *''Soul Mate'' - No Use For A Name *''Trip'' - Ebony Vibe Everlasting *''Life After You'' - King L *''One Shot'' - Tin Machine *''Piru Love'' - Blood & Crips *''Sweet Love'' - Elements Of Life *''Tangled Up In Texas'' - Frazier River *''Until You Came Along'' - Golden Smog *''I Meet You There'' - Mother May *''Look Around'' - Malik Pendleton *''Swingin' Single'' - Groove B Chill *''Return To Jakarta'' - Shahin & Sepehr *''Ragga Trip/Hooligan 69'' - Ragga Twins *''Rollercoaster/Rough Boys'' - Northern Uproar *''Message In A Bottle'' - Dance Floor Virus *''Shake Raddle And Roll'' - Original Cast *''Come And Take A Ride'' - Mad CJ Mac *''Only Women Bleed'' - Favorite Angel *''Junior Citizen'' - Poster Children *''Sandwiches'' - Count Bass D *''D-Shot Call'' - General Grant *''Euphoria'' - Trique-Dik-Slik *''Groove Ya'' - Level III *''Humpin' Bumpin'' - Code 3 *''Pops Got To Go'' - Code Blue Posse *''Mad Flavaz'' - Shadz Of Lingo *''Dante's Girl'' - Night & Day *''Hardcore Heaven'' - DJ Seduction *''Flip Da Scrip'' - Da' King And I *''Groove On'' - Yo Yo Honey *''Pushin'' - Society of Soul *''The Theme'' - Dreem Teem *''Pic-A-Nic'' - Sir Jinx *''No Hope'' - Le Klass *''Half'' - No Face *''Deep Love'' - Dada Nada *''Breakaway'' - Del Fuegos *''Love Storm'' - Cynthia M. *''Break'' - Turntable Terror *''Some Finer Day'' - All About Eve *''Love Of Mine'' - Earth Gyrlz *''Rainy Day'' - Sons Of Soul *''Undeniable'' - Ms. Adventures *''Da Booty Call'' - Da Ko Boyz *''Set It Off'' - Organized Noize *''Steady Dippin'' - Bloods & Crips *''This Is Love'' - Freedom Of Soul *''Stuck In The Game'' - Watts Gangstas *''That's What I Like'' - Harmony Innocents *''Who Pays The Piper?'' - Gary Clail & On-U Sound System *''If You Love Me Why Am I Dying'' - Boxing Ghandis *''Strong As I Am'' - Altered State *''Unjust World'' - Morgan Heritage *''Shake It'' - New York City DJ's *''Come And Get It'' - Yours Truly, *''Massive Overload'' - DJ Massive *''Love So Strong'' - Secret Life *''From The Ghetto'' - Dread Flimstone *''I'm Leaving You'' - Bootsy Collins *''Dream Lover'' - The Rebel Pebbles *''Hold Your Breath'' - Speak No Evil *''Give Me Your Heart'' - Vanity Kills *''Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll'' - Baby DC *''It's On'' - Flowered Up *''Speed'' - Alpha Team *''Smiler'' - Heavy Stereo *''Treat Infamy'' - Treat Infamy *''Party Line'' - Fifth Platoon *''Houseworks'' - Jazz Got Soul *''Come Inside'' - Thompson Twins *''Baby It's You'' - Hank Flamingo *''Ooh, Ooh Baby'' - Taral Hicks *''Beg No Friends'' - Strickly Roots *''Treasure Hands'' - Lucy's Fur Coat *''Slow Love'' - Doc Box and B. Fresh *''The Teazer'' - Solitaire Gee *''Tick Tock'' - Big Mack *''Daisy Chain'' - Mind Bomb *''L Train'' - Shootyz Groove *''Ride!'' - Pretty & Twisted *''Slipping Away'' - Big Bad Zero *''Say Ahh'' - Merchants Of Venus *''Combo No. 5'' - 4-D Marketing *''Easy Life'' - Cabaret Voltaire *''Tears On My Pillow'' - Velvet 4 *''Violent New Breed'' - Shotgun Messiah *''The Honeymoon Is Over'' - Cruel Sea *''Don't Go Away Mad'' - Little Village *''You Bring Me Joy'' - Rhythm Factor *''Seatown Bailers'' - Kid Sensation *''Back To Boom'' - Kid Sensation *''I Need It Bad'' - Soul Kitchen *''Hide And Seek'' - Pajama Party *''Naked Rain'' - This Picture *''It's A lie'' - Ho-Hum *''Help Wanted'' - Chi-Lites *''Want Something'' - I Love You *''Soaking In It'' - Sons Of Elvis *''Formaldehyde'' - Sons Of Elvis *''Soul Survive'' - Asphalt Ballet *''Ray Ray Rain'' - Bettie Serveert *''Rocking Chair'' - House Of Freaks *''Stand Tall'' - Dreams So Real *''Get Naked'' - Methods Of Mayhem *''Mirror Mirror'' - Don Dokken *''Hold Me Up'' - Velvet Crush *''No Flagman Ahead'' - Tab Two *''Dinosaur'' - King Crimson *''This Misery'' - Wild Colonials *''Insomniac'' - Chronic Future *''Monument'' - The Frames DC *''Symphony'' - Donell Rush *''Same Day Twice'' - Hot Water *''The Next Level'' - Bolt Upright *''Only Dreaming'' - Maids Of Gravity *''Anything Can Happen'' - Driving Blind *''Down To The Wire'' - Graveyard Train *''Love Takes A Walk'' - Pleasure Bombs *''My Drug Hell'' - Girl At The Bus Stop *''Mack Daddy'' - Bobby Konders and Massive Sounds *''Unchained Melody / White Cliffs Of Dover'' - Robson & Jerome *''It's Friday Night (Just Got Paid)'' - D.B.A. Flip *''California Dreamin'/Carry The Blame'' - River City People *''Too Good Lookin' To Still Be Lookin'' - Dallas County Line *''Summertime Groove'' - Young Gifted & Black *''The Impossible Dream'' - Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine *''King Of Nothing'' - Ghost Of An American Airman *''I Took A Little'' - Balaam And The Angel *''I Want Some Of That'' - My Little Funhouse *''The Harder They Come'' - Stevie Salas Colorcode *''She Gave Me Love'' - The Getaway People *''The Bump'' - The Wee Papa Girls *''Once Is Not Enough'' - Von Groove *''Go Go Power Rangers'' - Power Rangers Orchestra *''Kick It Anyway'' - Misfits In The Attic *''Waiting For September'' - Mr. Reality *''Bury My Lovely'' - October Project *''Fat Randy'' - Voodoo Glow Skulls *''Where Are The Angels'' - Cruel Shoes *''Hotel California'' - Jam on the Mutha *''Someone To Love'' - Mac Band *''What You Give'' - Sven Gali *''Latin Swing'' - Johnny Z *''Remember Me'' - Blue Boy *''Spaceman'' - Babylon Zoo *''Falling In Love'' - New Born *''Gain'' - Virgos Merlot *''Groove Of Love'' - Ebony Vibe Everlasting (E.V.E.) *''Poing'' - Rotterdam Termination Source *''More'' - Sisters Of Mercy *''Rebel Girl'' - Bikini Kill *''Funky Guitar'' - TC 1992 *''Wash Me'' - Elephant Ride *''Who Be Da Dopes'' - Level 6 *''Drown In Me'' - The Jason Bonham Band *''Bright As Yellow'' - The Innocence Mission *''Ain't Nothin Wrong'' - The Real Seducation *''I'm Doing Fine Now'' - The Pasadenas *''Let's Stay Together'' - The Pasadenas *''Love Is the Law'' - The Seahorses *''More Wine Waiter Please'' - The Poor *''Boys In Bars'' - The Bacon Brothers *''Can You Dig It'' - The Mock Turtles *''My Heart Beats For You'' - The Newtrons *''Instruments Of Darkness'' - The Art Of Noise *''Sweet Smell Of Success'' - The Stranglers *''Shout!'' - The Interpreters *''Selfish'' - The Other Two *''Leave Me Alone'' - The Cavedogs *''Live the Life'' - The Sindecut *''What's Happened To You'' - The Call *''Pretzel Logic'' - The New York Rock *''Lost In America'' - The Gathering Field *''Man Scared'' - The Fat Lady Sings *''I Still Want You'' - The Icicle Works *''Tipp City'' - The Amps *''An Angel'' - The Kelly Family *''Dreamtime'' - The Heart Throbs *''X-Files Theme'' - The Unexplained *''In Summer I Fall'' - The Family Stand *''The King is Here/The 900 Number'' - The 45 King *''The Glastonbury Song'' - The Waterboys *''The Return Of Pan'' - The Waterboys *''Preparing To Fly'' - The Waterboys *''Alive And Living Now'' - The Golden Palominos *''Little Suicides'' - The Golden Palominos *''Obscurity Knocks'' - The Trashcan Sinatras *''Only Tongue Can Tell'' - The Trashcan Sinatras *''Everything Starts With An E'' - E-Zee Possee feat. MC Kinky *''Never Leave You Lonely'' - Diva Convention feat. Michelle Weeks *''C'est La Vie'' - Gonzoe feat. Phats Bossi and Val Young *''Oh Yeah (Think About...)'' - D.J.H. feat. Stefy *''Gonna Get Back To You'' - MAW & Co. feat. Xaviera Gold *''Do You Want My Love?'' - Rock Posse feat. Fonda Rae *''And I Loved You'' - Satoshi Tomiie feat. Arnold Jarvis *''Why Can't We Live Together'' - Kyle Eastwood feat. Diana King *''Keep On Pumpin' It Up'' - Freestyle Orchestra feat. D'Borah *''Love Me The Right Way'' - Rapination and Kym Mazelle *''Everyone Falls In Love'' - Tanto Metro and Devonte *''It's Automatic'' - Vicious Base feat. D.J. Magic Mike *''It's Happening'' - Plus One feat. Sirron *''Ooh La La La'' - Red Raw feat. 007 *''What'd You Come Here For?'' - Trina and Tamara *''Joanne'' - Trina and Tamara feat. Eve *''Hello Stranger'' - She feat. Kim Waters *''Atm-oz-fear'' - Atmosphere feat. Mae B *''Here We Go'' - Khadejia feat. Product *''Saltwater'' - Chicane feat. Maire Brennan of Clannad *''Hold On'' - 95 North feat. Sabrynaah Pope *''Showdown'' - E-A-Ski feat. Montell Jordan *''Unify'' - Kid Capri feat. Slick Rick and Snoop Dogg *''For What You Dream Of'' - Bedrock feat. KYO *''Whoop! Whoop!'' - DJ Pooh feat. Kam *''4, 5, 6'' - Solé feat. J.T. Money and Kandi *''Just Us'' - Joey Washington feat. The Mens Club *''Keep Your Love'' - Partizan feat. Natalie Robb *''Why Not Take All of Me'' - Casserine feat. Cato *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *''Enter The Scene'' - DJ Supreme vs The Rhythm Masters *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' - Fab feat. MC Parker *''Let's Get Busy'' - Clubland feat. Quartz *''Hypnotized'' - Clubland feat. Zemya Hamilton *''Who the F**k is Alice'' - Smokie feat. Chubby Brown